


Rock Bottom

by kisbay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindness, But it may be slow, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley needs a hug, Hermione Granger is too nice, Hermione loves wine, I'll update the tags as I go, alcohol is a poor coping mechanism, but that doesn't stop Fred, glorious manpain keeps the author alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisbay/pseuds/kisbay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he ripped into the next letter, there was a blinding flash of light, a rush of heat, and a deafening roar.</p><p>Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes began to crumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Hey, Freddie. I'm heading home." Fred Weasley looked up from mail orders to see an exact copy of himself standing in the doorway.

"So early?"

"I forgot the anniversary of our first kiss or some such bollocks. Ange lost her head about it, of course. I'll pick up some enchanted roses and that Greek dessert she loves so much."

"It's called baklava. She talks about it so much, you would think you'd remember."

"That's what I have you for."

"Go away, George." He ordered with a small smile. "Some of us actually work." They said their goodbyes and Fred went back to the mail, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Only sixty-four left.  
Two hours into it, Fred was almost ready to rip his hair out. He was tempted to leave the rest until tomorrow, but W3 was rated the absolute best in customer service, and there were very likely rush deliveries mixed in with the rest. He couldn't let those go in good conscience. 

 

 

He vowed to get Verity or Marcus Belby to take over this duty starting tomorrow. No...a new hire, a fresh faced Hogwarts graduate, eager for his or her first job. He allowed himself a grin. It would build character.  
Verity would be busy sending the products out the next morning, he decided. He was going to come in late. Noon, if possible. He would write a note so no one would worry. 

Seventeen left.

As he ripped into the next letter, there was a blinding flash of light, a rush of heat, and a deafening roar.

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes began to crumble.


	2. Chapter One

Hermione was shocked awake by the sudden appearance of a silvery, glowing stag flowing through her bedroom wall. For a moment, still wrapped in sleep, she feared she had lost her mind. Then the deer made eye contact and spoke in her best friend's voice and she was snapped fully awake.

'Come to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. Fourth floor. It's Fred.' She threw the covers off, grabbed her wand and scrambled into the first clothes she got her hands on. After insuring that Crookshanks had enough food and water to last the day, she found herself flying through the Floo.

She tumbled out and fairly sprinted up the stairs to the fourth floor: spell damage. At first, she didn't see the army of redheads she expected. A witch in standard Healer's robes caught sight of her and came right over.

"Are you a visitor of Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice. The woman gestured for her to follow, and she led her past the more regularly used sections into a darker, more secluded area. As they turned a corner, the family came into view. She felt her heart rate pick up even more as she took in their stricken faces. 

She grasped Ginny's hand and gave Molly a one armed hug around the neck. When they pulled away, Hermione looked around at the rest of them. George was missing too. 

She didn't even have to ask the question before Harry answered. "The best Aurors are on it. The shop exploded while Fred was inside."

She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. "Was anyone else inside? George?"

"George was home with Angelina," Ginny said quietly. "He left early."

Harry continued, "It was Verity's day off and Marcus had already clocked out. George said Fred was doing mail orders when he left. George came home and started feeling very strange. All of a sudden, he passed out. A few minutes after that, he started having a seizure, according to Angie." 

"A seizure?" Hermione gasped. "Why-?"

Ginny interrupted, "His connection to Fred, we think. He was nearly dead when they finally moved the rubble. He did die, once. We think that's when George's seizure started. Luckily, there was a Muggleborn on the scene first. She used chest expressions-"

"Compressions," Harry and Hermione corrected together, smiling ruefully.

"-and brought him back. We at least know he's alive. We're waiting to hear the details."

Hermione leaned back against the cool wall, heaving out a huge breath. "How is George now?"

"They gave him some potions, including dreamless sleep," Angelina said, popping up out of nowhere, as if she had Apparated. She continued in a lower tone so Molly couldn't hear, "They want to keep him for a day or two. Maybe longer, if Fred has any more problems." 

"Is everyone here?" Molly asked distractedly.

"Charlie is on the way, and Bill and Fleur should be here any moment now, mum." Percy said, breaking his stony silence. 

"Hold on," Hermione said nervously, "Where's Ron?"

Harry had a dark look on his face. "Against everyone's better judgement, he's on the case."

"You're joking! They should know about his temper!"

Arthur broke his own silence as well. "Temper or no, people are scared of this sort of thing. Quite scared. This is the largest show of Dark magic since, well..." He looked around at the assembled group meaningfully. "We all remember that. Anyway, even the Aurors are having a time finding people willing for this case. Ron is dedicated and stubborn enough that they put him on the team."

"Why aren't you on it, Harry?"

"I'm on vacation," he returned with a small grimace. "Shacklebolt's orders. Couldn't go back if I wanted to. Besides, I'd get lost in it."

Hermione shot him a look that left no argument; they would discuss the mandatory vacation later. More than likely, he had gotten himself hurt and neglected to mention it to anyone but Ginny. 

 

"Weasley family?" everyone snapped to attention at that. The Healer seemed nervous at having seven sets of eyes on him all at once. "I'm-I'm Healer Cord. I need to speak to Fred Weasley's parents."

"We're all Fred's family." Ginny said menacingly, as if daring him to object. He opened his mouth to argue, eyeing Angelina and Hermione, but Molly beat him to it.

"You heard her. Do we need a letter from Minister Shacklebolt to get you to talk, or shall we get one of your superiors?"

He looked affronted and spoke in a clipped tone, "Mr. Weasley was very nearly crushed by the debris, but his core magic protected him. When he was removed, his core was severely depleted. His body tapped into the twin's magic as well, leading to the seizure."

"Core depletion? What in Merlin's name-?" Ginny broke in.

Cord continued to speak as though Ginny wasn't there. "There was damage to both eyes, from the blast that caused the collapse. Normally, the core would assist in healing, but as I mentioned, the depletion."

"Why hasn't George's core helped Fred heal?"

"Because they are twins, naturally a core will share itself between the two in times of stress and danger. I believe an incident of this sort has happened before with these two not too long ago, so George's had less to give?"

"The wall, during the Battle." Harry whispered, but it was like he had shouted.

"Mr. Weasley is in a short induced coma. This is to see the true extent of the damage to his body, give his core some time to replenish, but it will be a slow process."

"How slow?" Percy, this time.

"We can't exactly say. I daresay you will be in touch with some Unspeakables. They'll be very interested; this doesn't happen very often...That being said, we don't know what effect this will have on him performing magic. The Unspeakables would test that, with Healer supervision, of course. Unless he is being monitored, he should not use any magic.

"His twin's magic may also be effected, in a less apparent way. I would advise no magic above a fourth year level until he comes back for a recheck and is cleared. Chief Healer Robbins has done her very best to heal Mr. Weasley's eyes, but with that kind of Dark spellwork, some permanent damage is to be expected. Until the core is back at full strength--if that ever happens--he may very well be blind."

Everyone was speechless. Hermione felt tears building up and reached out for Harry's hand. They gripped each other fiercely.

"You may visit with him, but no more than two at a time." Healer Cord gave a short nod and disappeared around the corner.

In a daze, Hermione found herself with just Harry and Ginny as the rest of them broke off. 

"-think we should go home? Hermione?" Ginny was shooting a worried look at Harry, who was holding Hermione firmly by the shoulders.

"You both look so stressed. And tired. You should go get some sleep." Hermione heard her own voice say. 

"We will, after I get you home." Harry led her outside to Apparate to her flat while Ginny got in the Floo queue.

She barely had stepped outside, and then she was being laid back gently on her bed. Her shoes were removed, and her hair tie, before a soft kiss was pressed to her forehead.

She heard a whisper of "G'night, Hermione," before deep sleep enveloped her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a while before the next chapter gets posted, but if you're interested, please stick with it!

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason I'm posting this is because I've had wine.  
> Obviously, I'm not JK Rowling. Otherwise, there would be no need for me to drink wine in order to overcome anxiety (for long enough to post this, at least). I'm not making any money off of this. 
> 
> The title comes from the song Rock Bottom by Hailee Steinfeld and DNCE. I named it this on a whim, because wine.  
> And it's what I'm listening to currently. It's been called Blind up until five minutes ago...so I think this is an improvement. 
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my wonderful fiancé. He puts up with my poking him awake saying, "Hey, what if I did this thing?"  
> I love you, baybee.


End file.
